


Love in the Midst of Hate

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Army, Bad Dragon, Character Death, Costume Kink, F/F, First Meetings, Goodbyes, KisaIta Week, M/M, Police, Sex Toys, The 2016 Orlando Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame and Itachi meet during a bad time, a time of hate and loss. They chose to fight for love, their love and along the way, Itachi learns how to love again. </p>
<p>For KisaIta week. Day 1 (First Meeting/Goodbye)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Midst of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I am so sorry for the delay, I am so behind for KisaIta week and I feel horrible. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this and tried to intertwine the Orlando event and the unjustified police shootings. I have love for law enforcement don't get me wrong but at the same time, I myself have experienced and witnessed the work of crooked cops. Not all cops are bad just like not all black people are bad and I have love for everyone, I just wish that we could all come together. I feel the same with people of different sexual orientations and I just kind wanted to pay homage in this story. I also love my people in the armed forces. 
> 
> One more warning, I have no idea how accurate this is in regards to how the Army operates so just know before reading that I wasn't trying to be. 
> 
> This was all from my head and I hope that you all enjoy it.

It was at a support rally that Kisame had first seen the slender Asian man. He was on the stage next to him and it was when they announced that Sasuke was his little brother that Kisame had felt relief that he would be able to talk to the quiet man again.

 

Kisame was here as support for the recent shooting that occurred at a club in Orlando and he was here as the nearest relative to Naruto, his adopted little brother who had been shot within that club. Naruto had gone out with his lover, Sasuke, someone he had met in college and Kisame could see the resemblance that the older Uchiha held to the younger.

 

Naruto had been shot in the shoulder, dangerously close to his brachial artery and had survived but was still in the hospital. He had later learned that Sasuke had been grazed to his side but other than the bruising and a contusion from the panic of the crowd in the club while he protected Naruto he had come out strong.

 

Unfortunately, they had lost a friend, Neji, who had jumped to protect his cousin, Hinata who had gone out with them. They had gone out in a large group and they were lucky that they had only lost one, even though it was a heavily felt loss. A loss that shouldn’t have happened at all.

 

Kisame had flown back to the states as soon as he could. He had been in Japan on deployment, the Army thankfully understanding enough to allow him to go home and be there for his only family.

 

He looked back over to the elder Uchiha and he remembered snippets from Naruto about how Sasuke and his brother had lost their parents and how Itachi had moved them from Japan to the US where he was able to work and take care of the both of them.

 

Kisame himself was a Japanese native but had been fathered by an African American US Marine who had been stationed in Japan. So when Kisame’s mother moved them to the states and he enlisted he sought to be stationed back in Japan.

 

Thinking about the hard lives that both Naruto and Sasuke had, he grew angry at the hate and injustice in the world. He wished that he had been there, he wished that he could always be there to protect the people who evil seemed to always find.

 

What was wrong with who people chose to love? A soft delicate hand suddenly grabbed his and Kisame was broken out of his internal rants.

 

He caught dark eyes that were surrounded by dark circles and twin lines etched into his face.

 

“I’m Itachi Uchiha, I do believe that Sasuke’s mentioned you… you’re Kisame right?” the man next to him asked.

 

Kisame was shocked that the man had recognized him. “Y-yeah! I’m Naruto’s brother.” He replied.

 

Itachi smiled, “Once this is over you want to head over to the Hyuugas with me?”

 

Kisame nodded, he had met Neji before and the young man had an impressive mind for law. He would stop by the family’s home with Itachi to pay his respects.

 

So they held hands as they unconsciously sat straighter and held their heads up for their loved ones as the city’s mayor spoke out in support of the LBGT community and the atrocity of the shooting that had made US history.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you again for stopping by Hoshigake-san Uchiha-san.” Neji’s uncle said to them, the man utterly sad at the loss of his nephew. Hinata sat with her father, her head cast down but her eyes rimmed red and the tip of her nose red too.

 

They and the rest of the family were dressed in all black.

 

“C-could you please tell Sasuke and Naruto that I’m happy they are ok?” Hinata asked before they left.

 

“Of course Hinata-chan, please feel free to call either of us if you need anything.” Itachi had said and Kisame nodded in support.

 

The girl was so sweet and shy. Kisame knew he had bestowed good habits onto Naruto because he could see the beauty within most of his friends.

 

When they stepped outside of the home and headed to Kisame’s rental car, because Itachi’s was in the shop, Itachi paused and turned to the big man.

 

“Kisame, thank you. For everything, but you don’t have to keep giving me a ride.” He said.

 

“Itachi, I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I let you keep hopping on a bus when we’re going to the same places.” Kisame replied, a small smile on his face.

 

Itachi blushed and cleared his throat. “So do you want to go by the hospital together. I was thinking about dinner and I’d like to pick something up…maybe for all four of us.”

 

Kisame smiled, “Sure, I think Naruto would cry for some Ramen about now.”

 

Itachi smiled at him, he could see that.

 

They drove to a little Japanese spot, family owned that Itachi knew the two boys loved. They ordered ramen for Naruto, rice balls with Bonita filling for Sasuke, steamed crabs for Kisame and seaweed onigiri for Itachi. Kisame had found it incredibly cute when Itachi ordered dango, a lot of it.

 

When Kisame had raised an eyebrow the eldest Uchiha had hmphed and said, “Sooo, I exercise every day.”

 

Kisame had simply taken the time to appreciate the other man. Admiring his looks, while he wasn’t a fan of having long hair himself… he loved the way it looked on the other man. He admitted to himself that Itachi was cute. Kisame was bisexual and it had been some time since he’d last been with anyone. He guiltily admitted that he found Itachi attractive, but unless Itachi admitted the same, he didn’t want to overstep.

 

When the chef called out the order, Kisame shoved Itachi to the side, “I’ll pay.”

 

Itachi scoffed, and Kisame realized that he probably didn’t like having things like this done for him. He’d never heard Naruto mention that the elder brother was dating.

 

Itachi suddenly snatched his keys and took off for the driver’s seat. Kisame chuckled lightly at the devious look on the cute face.

 

“Remember, this is just a rental Itachi.” He said as he slid into the passenger seat and adjusted the height and slid it back. It reminded him that he was much bigger than the other and it sent a small thrill through him.

 

When it came to men, he preferred them shorter and slender.

 

Itachi cut on the radio, tuning it to the local hip hop station and Kisame was shocked when Itachi began rapping to the Rihanna song that was playing.

 

Together they rode through the thick Orlando traffic in the big Tahoe Kisame had rented. They headed back to the hospital that their little brothers were holed up in, rapping to “Needed Me” and laughing at the fun they were unexpectedly having along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke knew something was wrong the moment his brother entered the hospital room laughing. He frowned when Kisame came in behind him, he didn’t know if this would be a problem.

 

He liked Kisame … a lot, he had been a good big brother to Naruto and he had filled the fatherly gap that Sasuke had been missing in his life.

 

Kisame had taken care of him when Itachi was too busy and couldn’t be there. Kisame had taught him how to play basketball and football and when he had confessed about liking Naruto the older man had given him _the speech_.

 

He had also given Sasuke advice about how he should go about telling Naruto. He had helped out a lot, but…Itachi was his big brother. He was his nice, precious innocent big brother who Sasuke loved and he felt funny sharing him.

 

But as he covertly watched them set up the two roll-away tables with food, he realized that it had been a long time since he’d seen Itachi with anyone who could make him smile.

 

Kisame was talking to Itachi about how he loved to swim, how he loved the beach and he saw the way Itachi’s eyes lit up. Itachi loved the beach too and he heard his brother say, “I love the beach but I burn too quickly. Your skin is beautiful for the sun.”

 

Sasuke smirked as he heard Itachi flirt just a little bit. He was proud, his brother had been picked on, used and abused in his past relationships and after his last one had gone awry he had retreated into a shell.

 

Itachi was so pretty that when they came to America he had been relentlessly teased, he had been teased about being gay, about his accent and about being poor. He had set an example for Sasuke though, he had taught Sasuke to always be proud of himself. Because Itachi did acknowledge that he was gay, that he was poor and that he foreign and all of those things had made him stronger.

 

Itachi was proficient in martial arts and he made sure Sasuke had learned as well. He was pretty and he was dainty but he was a badass and just thinking about his big brother made him burst with pride.

 

He clued back in when he heard his brother say, “I think we should wake them up so that they can eat, I’ll feed Naruto-kun.”

 

Kisame nodded, “Yeah and then they both need a shower and then we can put on a movie or something until they fall asleep.”

 

“Good idea, but we can’t let them in there together. They’ll probably end up fucking and Naruto’s stitches in his shoulder will rip back open.” Itachi said, making Kisame laugh.

 

“Hey! Hey, Naru-chan needs some D right about now, make him relax a bit.” Kisame said pushing Naruto’s table over to him.

 

Sasuke completely closed his eyes and faked sleeping as he noticed Itachi rolling his table his way. They knew them too well, because as soon as they could Sasuke was going to let Naruto know how much he loved him every day and part of that is that they would be constantly fucking.

 

He barely heard Kisame waking the dobe up, but he did hear Itachi clearly.

 

“Otouto, wake up. I have your favorite here.” Itachi said as he gently shook his shoulder.

 

Sasuke scrunched up his face and feigned waking up glaringly. “Aniiii, I’m supposed to be resting.” He said in his most whining voice.

 

Itachi laughed and pushed up the table closer to him, “We got your favorite and we bought dessert!”

 

“Dango! Thank you so much Itachiiii!!!! Kisame never lets me eat sweets!” Naruto shouted excitedly.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kisame grumbled, if it hadn’t been for Itachi he was sure the man wouldn’t have even thought of it.

 

That night they all ate and talked and caught up. Itachi told embarrassing stories of Sasuke and Kisame did that on Naruto’s behalf.

 

The best story of the night had been when Naruto was bumped into Sasuke in class and they’d kissed each other.

 

Sasuke hadn’t seen his brother laugh like that in a very long time. He hadn’t been a fan of Itachi’s admirers but maybe …just maybe he could trust Kisame.

 

The man had been a blessing in Naruto’s life and if Sasuke was honest, Kisame had been the one to encourage Sasuke to consider enlisting and if not that he was definitely thinking about going into some form of Law Enforcement.

 

So maybe he decided he wouldn’t run this one off.

 

So when they were able to access Netflix, Itachi and Naruto whooped and his big brother logged in. Kisame had pushed their beds together and Sasuke scooted as close as he could to his dobe.

 

Naruto was still hooked up to several IVs so he had to be careful.

 

He was halfway through the movie when he looked over and noticed that Itachi had fallen asleep next to Kisame on the couch.

 

Kisame was looking at his brother like how his dad used to look at his mom.

 

* * *

 

 

Kisame and Itachi had exchanged numbers and while the boys recuperated they had often met up.

 

They would meet at the hospital every day for breakfast with their brothers. Some days they spent shopping, some days they took walks and talked about what they liked to do in their spare time.

 

Kisame would always invite Itachi to exercise with him after their lunch visits with their little brothers and Itachi would pass out as soon as he could after they were done.

 

It was the dinners that they remembered the most, all four of them safe warm and happy to be in each other’s company.

 

* * *

 

 

“Soooo, the boys are getting out tomorrow.” Itachi said as Kisame drove him home.

 

Kisame nodded, “Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that earlier but we ended up doing so many things.”

 

“What is it?” Itachi asked, nervous.

 

“I have to head out tomorrow night, now that Naruto is out of the hospital I have to report back.” Kisame said, inside he was feeling guilty.

 

During the two weeks that he had been in town, Itachi had grown on him. He had become a close friend and Kisame had warm feelings towards the slender man. Kisame was sure that if he didn’t have to report back overseas that he would have tried to date Sasuke’s older brother.

 

When he glanced over to Itachi he couldn’t help but notice the other man’s crestfallen expression.

 

“Oh, well … just make sure to send me your mailing information.” Itachi ended up replying with a strained smile.

 

Kisame had nodded but when they parted that night, it had felt distant. Kisame wasn’t sure about how Itachi felt but he knew that he couldn’t sleep that night. After tossing and turning about a million times, he grabbed his cell and texted Itachi.

 

_If you’re not sleeping…do you mind if I come over?_

_Not at all…_

_I’m on my way, if you don’t stop me in like 5 mins... Ur out of luck…_

 

_ _

 

Kisame had already showered so he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a long golf shirt. He quickly threw an outfit for tomorrow in a bag and his basic toiletries and then he was out the door.

 

(At Itachi’s)

 

Itachi was depressed and when he tried to sleep… it ran away from him, the pull of dreams evading him for hours.

 

He hadn’t even eaten but he found himself in his den, on his couch, throw over his legs and feet. He was now on his second bottle of a sweet red wine and a secret box of chocolates that had been pulled from his cabinet.

 

He had set up to re-watch game of thrones on HBO and was mentally thinking about what kind of novel he could write next. He was slightly inspired by GRRM’s A Song of Fire and Ice, and how it had been remarkably adapted for HBO.

 

As his mind bounced between his adoration for Kisame and his secret obsession with the man and the show, Itachi felt his phone vibrate.

 

When they finished texting, Itachi sat there for a minute. They had begun flirting a couple days ago and Itachi had to admit that he really did like the man, but earlier Kisame had crushed his plans, he announced that he was leaving earlier than the Uchiha had expected.

 

With everything that had happened maybe Itachi was just excitable but he really felt like the big man could be the one.

 

It didn’t help that he was such a sexy man, and Itachi had seen the definition of the man’s body one day when Florida’s weather decided to play games and the sky had brought down a heavy torrent of rain under the sunniest of skies.

 

Kisame had been soaked and his bulging muscles had been outlined. Itachi had never felt so cursed and blessed at the same time.

 

Now, the same man wanted to come over…at 1:13 a.m. and Itachi suddenly jumped up and promptly tripped over the throw that had been tangled around his legs and feet. He landed face first on the carpet before ripping away the throw tangled through his legs. His heavily medicated glasses had skittered away under the couch, but he’d get them later.

 

He ran to the bathroom and quickly showed. Deciding to air dry he combed his hair and gave it a quick side braid. He threw on his black wide rimmed glasses and lined his lips with a natural shaded lip gloss.

 

He used his spray lotion, and went to this wardrobe to pull on his tight little red sleep shorts and a black oversized sweater, the collar round and high and the sleeves long with spots for his thumbs to slide through. He pulled on the Harley Quinn thigh high socks that Naruto had gotten him and as he rushed to throw away the evidence of his indulgence of wine and candy, he heard the doorbell.

 

Itachi sighed, at least he was looking and smelling good.

 

When he opened the door he had to clamp down on his facial expressions. Kisame had the tightest shirt on and his eyes were drawn to the body in front of him. The soldier had thrown on some basketball shorts that left nothing to the imagination, the soft print of his cock showing clearly through the thin shorts.

 

“Hi” Kisame said, a bag thrown over his shoulder.

 

“Hi.” Itachi breathed out, desire just banging at his nerves, “Come in?”

 

Kisame nodded and walked in past him and Itachi could smell the cologne he was wearing, a light but spicy smoky scent that had Itachi raising up on his tippy toes.

 

“I was uhm, watching Game of Thrones when you called.” Itachi said noticing the man’s raised eyebrows.

 

“I’ve never seen it, is it good?” Kisame asked.

 

“Yes, it’s our show…me, Sasuke and Naruto.” Itachi said as he led the man to the couch, quickly grabbing things and throwing them to the trash can on the side.

 

“Sounds interesting if all three of you can sit down and watch it.” Kisame said smiling at him, “Drinking? …and…Chocolates? Are you sad about something?” Kisame asked.

 

Itachi blushed, “Yeah…someone I’ve come to really like…is leaving tomorrow.” He had to get this off his chest, the man was going back to active duty…there was never a guarantee that he would come back the man Itachi had been getting to know.

 

Kisame grimaced before grabbing his hands, “If I could I would stay, maybe I can come back sooner.”

 

Itachi smiled, “Yeah, maybe…Kisame ...h-how do you feel about me?”

 

“Well, I like you a lot, I feel like you’re the sexiest man ever. I wish we would have met years ago.” Kisame said.

 

“I like that but I think I’m jealous. You’re going back to Japan, my homeland, how do I know you don’t have some cute little thing over there?” Itachi asked, he was never good at sharing.

 

Kisame laughed, letting out a hearty chuckle.

 

“Itachi, there’s no one there sweetheart. I’ve been single for a while; I haven’t had sex in years.”

 

Itachi gasped and placed a hand over his mouth, “No!”

 

Kisame nodded.

 

“Well what if weee started a relationship?” Itachi said, a hesitant look on his face.

 

“Itachi, I’m not sure…” Kisame began.

 

“Tell me why not?” Itachi said.

 

Kisame paused, running a hand down his face.

 

“Itachi, I like you a lot, very much in fact. Look at you, fuck baby you’re gorgeous, I’ve been fighting with my dick since you opened the door. I just don’t think it’s fair to you to put you in a relationship when I’ll be overseas for several years when you should have a man that makes love to you, breed you and take care of you every night. Anything can happen with me, I don’t want to put you thought that.” Kisame said.

 

Itachi stood with his hands on his waist and walked forward a bit in contemplation before coming back to him and pushing Kisame back on the couch. He slid himself onto the big lap and lightly kissed the clean shaven cheek.

 

“Well first off, thank you but you don’t know what you do to me. I want you so bad Kisame, I want to be what you come home to. I want to send you packages and letters and pictures. I think I want to explore getting to know you, supporting you and being the love in your life. Honestly I’m lonely now, what difference would the distance be between us if we keep an open line of communication. You will be able to talk to me …right?”

 

“Yeah, I can call you twice a week on the phone, we can email, we can mail things to each other and once a week we can skype.” Kisame kissed him lightly, a gentle press of lips and he pulled back, “I’m demanding in bed too, I like submission.”

 

Itachi physically shivered, not many people knew that he was submissive in bed, that it was a secret of his that he loved to be dominated.

 

“I like that, see that’s enough communication for me. What do you mean about being dominant in bed?” he asked, voice breathless.

 

“Hmm, every day when I get home ...I’d want you clean, I’d want you slicked up and stretched open. I want you on my cock as much as possible.”

 

Itachi was speechless, his body had grown warm with the way those words turned him on.

 

“I-i-i think I can handle that.” Itachi stuttered out.

 

Kisame smirked, and shifted under Itachi allowing the big bulge to press into his ass. Itachi groaned, “I think we should test this out.”

 

Kisame grabbed him and walked to where Itachi told him the bedroom was.

 

Itachi grinned, he had been dreaming about this…

 

* * *

 

 

Watching Kisame’s plane fly off was the hardest goodbye he had to give in a long time. They had brought the boys home today; they were all staying at Itachi’s house.

 

They had thrown one big party and it had been a fun day. It had been filled with games, swimming and conversation. The guys were barbecuing and people had brought homemade dishes.

 

Itachi had snuck away with Kisame for quickies three times, Naruto had pulled his brother away and even Sasuke had pulled the big man away for one on ones.

 

Kisame had been introduced to everyone that he didn’t know that was now a part of their circle and they had eaten good and drank good.

 

But it was Itachi that had brought him to catch his flight back to Japan. Kisame had donned his fatigues and his backpack and he was ready to go.

 

They had kissed one last time and Kisame had waved to him the entire walk back to the plane, and Itachi had already began planning to send Kisame loads of stuff all the time.

 

Once a week, once a week he would be able to video conference Kisame on a private line and he planned on making those video chats the best ever.

 

* * *

 

 

The video conferences that Itachi thought he was going to have with Kisame were not at all what he expected.

 

Kisame was never alone, he had a team that was constantly around. Zabuza, Kakashi, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori were always there.

 

The first conference found Itachi making the most embarrassing impression on his boyfriend’s squad.

 

He had wanted to give Kisame something to think about whenever he got off without him so he had cross-dressed. He hadn’t been sure if the man was into it but from previous conversations he felt as though it was something they could try out and what better way than to dress up for their first video conference.

 

With the help of Naruto, he had chosen to dress up as an incubus. They had gone to a costume shop and picked out the outfit: a pair of purple fishnet tights. A black corset that with certain splashes of light shimmered teal. A pair of lacey boy shorts and garters that matched the corset. He had also gotten black leathery wings that weren’t large but not small, it’s tips and ends fitted with clawed bones. A pair of black scaled horns that he ended up applying to his skin with liquid latex that reminded him of Maleficent’s. It was the tail that Naruto helped him craft that he loved, it was a black scaled plush thing that reflected barely there shades of purple, it could move and wrap around his waist because of the magnet effect the corset created. It’s tip was shaped like a heart and he could remote control it to wave around. Finishing the costume, they had pulled out a pair of teal pumps that were 5 inches tall. They had also shopped for white contacts that had tiny black pupils and makeup for him to put on. His hair was perfect, long and dark and silky so all he did was play around with it, teasing it to give volume and pinning some of it up.

 

He ended up shopping online for toys, going to the suggested site Bad Dragon. Hidan was such a freak and at this time his friend’s sexual splurges came in handy since he was looking for something a little different. So he ended up getting a dragon shaped toy with a cum tube so that he could really tease his lover. He went ahead and added a large bottle of cum lube and had called himself prepared.

 

So on the night of the long awaited conference he had gotten dressed, taking pictures for Naruto who had been texting him like crazy. He was sure that the blonde had wanted them to tease Sasuke and to maybe incite his little brother to try things like that in their bedroom.

 

He had also used the toy to pump himself full of the lube, it had such good quality that Itachi found himself becoming a big fan. He had noticed how much Kisame loved it when he came inside him, how the big man had stuffed his cum back inside of him when it ran out. So Itachi had put in a plug, a jeweled one that he’d owned for some time. The big purple gem sparkling as it split his cheeks.

 

He had already been leaking precum by the time for the call to come through. He situated himself on his bed where he had laid out silky black sheets and he checked his camera to make sure that the candle lights had been enough.

 

When the Skype call ringed, he had been nervous but he didn’t do all of that for nothing so he made sure the false caps on his incisors were in place and he accepted the call.

 

* * *

 

 

Kisame’s smiling face popped up but when he saw Itachi, his eyes immediately traced over every inch of his lover and his smile turned into a jaw dropping, “Fuck.”

 

Itachi smiled and leaned into the camera, “Hello lover.”

 

“Shit Itachi, we ---”

 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a loonng time daddy, didn’t you want to see me?” Itachi had cut his lover off and turned around and he bent over, the tail flicking in the air and the gem of the plug clearly sparkling for Kisame’s eyes to see.

 

“Maaa Kisame, your boyfriend has a really nice ass.” He heard a voice say before another butt in, “Fuck Same, how the fuck did you leave him at home?” then another popped in, “That is so fucking gorgeous, I have to meet em Kisame. His costume is so nice! Danna I wanna wear that for you, un!”

 

Itachi had hurriedly twisted around and dragged the sheet to cover up, the plug in his ass digging deep making him yelp in surprise as it unexpectedly rubbed against his spot.

 

When he looked back at the camera, there was something blocking the camera, like a hand or a body or something.

 

“Shut the fuck up! Itachi are you decent yet?” he heard Kisame say.

 

Itachi nodded before realizing that he couldn’t see him, so he dropped his sexy voice and shakily said, “Yeah.”

 

Kisame revealed that he had indeed jumped up to hide the whole screen with his body, so the big man sat back down and smiled apologetically to Itachi, “Sorry love, if I had known it was going to be that type of call, I would have made the right arrangements.”

 

Itachi nodded feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he was so embarrassed. “I should have asked first.”

 

“No you didn’t sweetheart, you just didn’t know, but shit I appreciated it.” A voice said, low and tinted with humor.

 

He saw Kisame cut his eyes to his left with a very deadly glare which had resulted in a round of laughter from the guys in his bunker.

 

“Babe, I’m seriously sorry about them.” Kisame said with another ‘sorry’ smile.

 

“It’s ok, uhm, what’s up? How are things… you look well.” Itachi lamely started off, thrown off by being seen by everyone.

 

“Aww baby, we’re good over here. The guys had actually wanted to thank you for all the good stuff you’ve been sending us.” Kisame said.

 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy they like everything.” Itachi meekly said.

 

“You want me to introduce them to you, maybe you know, it’ll take away some of the awkwardness away. I promise they didn’t see everything.” Kisame said.

 

Itachi nodded.

 

Kisame must have signaled someone forward and a big man filled the screen, Itachi guessed that the man was probably of Hispanic descent. He was handsome in a rugged way like Kisame, scars littering the parts of his body he could see and eyes shining an alluring green.

 

“This is Kakuzu.” Kisame simply said. “Hey sweet cheeks!” the man chuckled making Itachi blush before waving.

 

The man chuckled as he sat behind Kisame, still in the scope of the camera.

 

Next up was a black man that was mixed with Japanese too, he could tell he looked similar to Kisame but he had lighter skin color. When he smiled though, he showed Itachi a set of sharp teeth.

 

“Damn, you are cute though. You sure you want him and not me, I could introduce you to my little baby Haku, show you what a real man can do?” the man said wagging his brows before Kisame could push him away.

 

“That was Zabuza.”

 

A face suddenly popped up on the screen upside down, grinning a blinding smile. “Hiiii! You are so cute un! We should totally be friends, un.” Before the face came around and showed off a slender man, a pretty man who had long blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. He suddenly pulled someone else on the screen, “I’m Deidara and this is my Danna, Sasori un!”

 

The man was also slender and much shorter than everyone he had met so far. He smiled back at them and waved, the short red head pulling the blonde over to sit on his lap with everyone else.

 

“The last fucker is Kakashi.” He heard Kisame say before a tall slender man stood in front of the camera and waved. He was obviously the captain of the group, even Itachi could tell. He could be a handsome man but he wore a mask that covered up his entire lower face and there was a unique eyepatch that covered up the other quarter of his face.

 

“Maa, it’s nice to meet you Itachi-san. You are lovely, I think you should drop this one ne?” the man said but he too was soon pushed away before Kisame came back into view.

 

“You have a nice team Kisame really.” Itachi said, feeling a tad bit better.

 

“Sure they are!” Kisame said and Itachi heard a round of laughter go around.

 

“I’m really sorry baby, but damn, I am grateful for the preview. You look so fucking good.” Kisame had whispered and leaned in to the camera.

 

Itachi blushed, “You don’t know all of the surprises I had for you though...” he trailed off.

 

Kisame raised a brow, “What surprise?”

 

“Can they see me?” Itachi asked quietly.

 

Kisame shook his head. Itachi quickly bent over and pulled the plug out allowing the lube to gush out, he held his cheeks open so that Kisame could see clearly.

 

He teased his rim for just a quick moment before sitting back down and turning to the pc.

 

Kisame’s eyes were hooded and he has a serious expression on his face.

 

“That had better be lube baby.” He growled at Itachi, who held up the lube bottle.

 

“Fuck baby, when I come back I’m gonna fill you for real, just like that and I want you looking just like that.” Kisame said looking him dead in his eyes and Itachi felt heat curl within himself.

 

“Let me see the front of those panties.” Kisame said before Itachi could even reply.

 

Itachi lifted his hips so that Kisame could see his half hard cock tenting the panties he had soaked the front of.

 

“The next time we hook up, don’t expect to be seen for days.” Kisame said.

 

Itachi nodded, breathless, speechless.

 

“What the fuck are you two over there whispering about?” he heard Zabuza suddenly shout out.

 

After that they caught up and were only occasionally interrupted by his lover’s teammates.

 

* * *

 

 

Since then, Itachi had never pulled a stunt like that again. They talked all the time but they had been transferred to Iraq and suddenly their communication patterns had been changed. They never video conferenced anymore and the calls had cut down to once a week.

 

Things were rough in Iraq and Itachi couldn’t even send packages anymore because they changed locations so much.

 

He was worried and Naruto often came over when Sasuke was off training for the police academy. They were worried for both of their lovers and they could only have faith that they were strong enough to get through whatever they were going through.

 

Itachi had felt relieved when he received a letter from Kisame one day late in the year. It told about how Kisame and his team, along with another team that he was partnered with, was coming home for a funeral.

 

He had found himself torn, both because he was happy that he would see his love but at the same a funeral was never a good thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Kisame and his extended team got off the jet. They were all heading to his house, Naruto had already prepared the rooms and bought groceries with the help of Itachi and Sasuke.

 

They had apparently cooked too, which was good because they were all starving. He looked back to Kakashi who was discussing arrangements with the other captain Killer B. The big man had just lost his nephew Omoi to a police shooting, at the time it was still being investigated as to whether it was justified or unjustified but the young man had been too young, way too young to die like he did. He had been a good boy, one that Kisame had met. He suddenly remembered his red head girlfriend and wondered how she was taking it all. They had fell in love real young and they both had been working on their masters, now it was just her.

 

Their rentals were waiting on them and they all piled in, tired but ready to be somewhere called home.

 

Kisame led the way to his house, where he found a couple cars littering his drive way so he directed everyone to his garage.

 

When they entered, there was a group of people there, plenty of food and drinks, music playing in the background. They had a duel messaged banner, “Welcome Home/Let’s Celebrate a Cherished Life”, he saw Naruto and Sasuke and gave them hugs before going right for Itachi who he picked up and swung around before allowing Itachi to lean down and kiss him, the long hair curtaining them as it slid over his shoulder.

 

“I missed you.” Itachi said, and Kisame kissed him again, “I missed you too baby.”

 

That night they got introductions between everyone done and they all relaxed for a night of celebration.

 

By the time the night was over, people were hooking up and heading out. Naruto went home with Sasuke, Kakashi hit it off with Naruto’s teacher Iruka, who had been like a second dad to the boy. Deidara and Sasori had gone up to their room and Haku had taken Zabuza home. Itachi’s friend Hidan had broken through Kakuzu’s walls and had taken the man upstairs not wanting to waste the time it would take to get to his apartment. Killer B had left the party early taking Omoi’s girlfriend home before going home as well. Darui had taken his boyfriend C home and Samui and Mabui borrowed a room as well. Yugito was dating Killer B’s brother, A, who took her home.

 

When everyone had dispersed Kisame pulled Itachi into his lap, “Thank you baby, you treat me so good.”

 

Itachi smiled before running his fingers over his face, “I love you, I go out of my way for my loved ones.”

 

Kisame kissed Itachi, “I can’t believe Omoi is gone, you never had the chance to meet him. He was a sweet kid, grew up in a bad neighborhood, but he got out and he worked so hard to get to where he was.”

 

Itachi had seen the news coverage, it hadn’t been pretty. Omoi had some rough younger days, but he had obviously changed his life around, he had gone to college and had made the Dean’s List multiple times, but he did have a record from his juvenile days and Itachi felt horrible. He had pulled all the strings he could to find out everything to try and help the family.

 

Sasuke had also helped him get access to both the body cam and the camera recording from the car. What police were unaware of, and Itachi was sure that it was because they didn’t know and didn’t care was that there was a third camera high up on the building across the street that was clear enough to show that Omoi had complied with the police, but had been harassed and the drugs that were found had been planted.

 

After more digging, Itachi found that Omoi had gotten involved with trying to unearth the work that dirty cops were pulling off in his neighborhood. They had drug dealers that would snitch to them in exchange for their peace with their crimes. Omoi had been working on a project to clean up the neighborhood and discovered what was going on, so this ended up being their way of ending his investigation.

 

Together he and Sasuke had compiled all of these facts and evidence and had asked the Hyuuga for help with representation. Neji’s uncle agreed to help, sitting down with the brothers and digging in. After losing his nephew he was on a crusade against hate crimes of all kinds and working hard to clean up corruption.

 

The court date was tomorrow and Omoi was going to have all the support that they could get.

 

“It’s going to be fine baby, let’s do the best we can by him.” Itachi said, the brothers hadn’t told anyone what they had done, in case things went south they didn’t want the cops on them too. They would continue working from behind the scenes.

 

“I think I owe you though...” Kisame said before he picked him up and took them to the master bedroom.

 

Kisame showed Itachi how much he loved him that night, taking things slow. He took his time showing Itachi that he was his and that he was precious to the big man.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they went to court.

 

The police department claimed that it had been self-defense on behalf of the police officers and that they had been justified in the murder of Omoi.

 

Hiashi argued on behalf of Omoi that he had been unjustifiably pulled over and then murdered because of his work and suspicions of foul play within the department that ended up costing his life.

 

In the end, the surprise footage of the third camera showed the entire set up. Omoi had gotten pulled, the officers approached the car and asked for his information, which he provided. Then they asked him to step out of the car which he did, hands up and he clearly presented himself as not a threat. They then tackled him on the ground and tasered him. You could clearly see one of the officers speaking to him, occasionally kicking him and roughing him up after he cuffed him. His partner had planted a gun in the car as well as drugs. They orchestrated a shoot-out and reported it into their radios before shooting Omoi while he was still cuffed and struggling to get away on the ground. When they killed him, they took off his cuffs and was joined by a group of drug dealers and several other crooked cops who dispersed just before another unit came around the corner.

 

When the video ended, there was silence in the courtroom before pandemonium broke out. Killer B and his brother A jumped on the two officers who sat stunned that they had been caught on video, a video that the department missed in their negligence.

 

It took a gang of officers to rush in to get the two men off of the officers in question. The judge called for order and the room eventually quieted down and grew quiet.

 

The Honorable Judge Tsunade was angry at the turn in the case. Before the video she had been ready to rule in favor of the police department but once she saw the footage she was appalled at what really happened. Death was too easy for these men and she ordered that they received life in prison. She also proclaimed that nothing can make up for loss of life but the Police Department owed 2 million to the family, a complete retraining program for all of their officers and their practices. The department was also ordered to undergo community and racial profiling retraining and therapy to further investigate into the corruption of the department. The DEA would also be carrying out an internal investigation.

 

After court the rag tag family gathered at Omoi’s house where they all prayed together. They declined all media coverage, after all it had been the media to paint Omoi as just another young black thug.  

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was a bright and sunny Sunday, they finally laid Omoi to rest and spent the rest of the day at the park where they held a barbecue and extended family and friends joined them and they spent another day celebrating the life of Omoi. This time it was with relief from the justice that they had been able to procure in his name.

 

Itachi never thought that he and Sasuke would ever be around such positive people. After losing their parents, Itachi had accepted that he was going to be neck deep in work and he didn’t have time for love. He never thought that they would have been able to build another loving family. He had fallen into depression from the move to the states and he had been used one too many times.

 

But here he was with a wonderful and diverse group of people that were teaching him about love all over again.

 

But with Kisame, there was just something about him, the way he brought the world to life for Itachi. He made the simplest activities so enjoyable that Itachi realized he was head over heels in love.

 

So as he sat with the group watching the big boys play football he smiled, hoping that one day he could take things further. Maybe one day, he could get married and they could adopt kids.

 

* * *

 

 

(7 Years Later)

 

Kisame smiled at his boys through the camera. He was stationed in Iraq once again but this was his last tour, he would have served his 20th year and he could go home.

 

He could still remember his wedding day every time he saw Itachi and the smile that relaxed and lit up his face.

 

He was grateful to his husband, how he had took charge in his absence and cared for their son whenever he had to go away.

 

So as he looked at them on the screen he felt his heart throb with pride at how Samehada had grown, the boy was 4 now and he was learning words Kisame was sure that he never had at that age.

 

Itachi was a good ‘mom’, he took him to school every day and pick him up every day. Same always had fresh lunches and he always made sure to tell his dad how his dada always made him the bestest breakfast.

 

Itachi made tons of photo albums and had so many recordings so that Kisame never missed watching the progress their baby was making.

 

Kisame wanted to kiss Same’s little head and smack a big wet one on Itachi’s lips. He missed his family and could only appreciate how much he had gained since the day of the rally for the Orlando shooting.

 

He smiled for his family and was about to answer Itachi’s question about Deidara and Sasori’s wedding when an explosion rocked his chair from underneath him. He looked back over to the tent entrance and saw Kakashi running in to drag him out.

 

He looked back to the pc only to see that the screen had cut out, but that was the least of his worries.

 

When he exited the tent there was pandemonium around him. He quickly followed Kakashi to their team’s rendezvous when a truck of radicals pulled up in front of them.

 

Kakashi rolled behind a truck and Kisame followed him, both of them taking cover.

 

“You packing?” Kakashi asked pulling out the only gun he had on him.

 

“Shit no, I left my AK in the tent.” Kisame said.

 

“Shit ok, on my mark we get in the truck and haul ass to checkpoint.” His captain ordered.

 

“Gotcha sir.” Kisame said and he watched as Kakashi counted down with his fingers, at one they both moved getting in the truck which thankfully had the keys in the ignition. They pulled out and headed to the rendezvous, Kisame driving while Kakashi taking out anyone he could.

 

They got to the hanger where Sasori and Deidara could be seen having already started up the copter.

 

The helicopter was their team copter and it was always full of ammunition and weapons. Kakashi and Kisame pulled up and hopped out running to the copter and hopping in, Kakuzu and Zabuza giving cover for their entry into the copter.

 

When they all loaded on, Kisame and Kakashi quickly changed into their gear and armor as the copter was lifted into the air.

 

Kisame then hopped on the machine gun while Kakuzu took the other. Zabuza and Kakashi set up their sniper rifles. Sasori piloted while Deidara co-piloted and also commanded their rockets.

 

“Ok team, we don’t blow this base up until all the other teams are in the sky.” Kakashi ordered. He and Zabuza picking of as many enemies as they could.

 

The team kept their eyes open, they were waiting on 4 flairs. “I got one, green.” Kakuzu said.

 

“I got 2, orange.” Deidara said. “I got 3, red.” Kisame said. “I got 4, yellow.” Sasori said and Kisame reached down and pulled out their blue flair, shooting it off and signaling that all 5 planes were out.

 

With the final signal going, “Light em up.” Kakashi ordered.

 

Deidara cackled as he shot off his rockets, blowing up the trucks and the bunkers down on the ground.

 

They were the demo and clean up team. When something went down at a camp, they were the team that literally killed off and blew up whatever was left behind. Kakashi pulled out his detonator, and flipped the switch.

 

With the double barrage of machine guns and the pre-planted bombs going off, the radicals scattered trying to get away which only funneled them into a west and east direction that allowed Kakashi and Kakuzu to easily pick them off.

 

The other 4 teams should have done their jobs, wiping clean all data and traces of their team. They should already be gone as well. So Team Kakashi sat in the sky to make sure that everything was mowed down before their departure.

 

“Time to go --” Kakashi began but was cut off by a quick pht-pht. His eyes widened when he saw that there was a sniper on ground, he quickly took the man out and looked over to Kisame who had been hit twice.

 

The big man was suddenly pulled into the interior of the helicopter and Sasori took off. Deidara and Kakuzu had the best medical skills, so they quickly sliced through Kisame’s shirt where blood was pooling up. He had been hit in his bicep and in his abdomen.

 

Kakashi grabbed Kisame’s hand, looking the man in the eye, talking to him as he hissed in pain. He had tears leaking from his eyes and blood was steadily pouring out of him.

 

Kakashi didn’t think that either of them heard the others working and shouting out at what they needed to do.

 

Deidara worked on the bullet stuck in Kisame’s abdomen while Kakuzu worked on the one in his arm. They quickly got the bullets out and worked on saving their friends life.

 

“Kakashi, we have trouble.” Sasori’s voice was the only thing Kakashi heard before a rocket hit their helicopter and they went down.

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi was pacing, he had been crying ever since the video transmission had gotten cut off. He had quickly fed Samehada dinner all the while assuring him that daddy was having a hard time with the connection, even though he knew that he had witnessed the camp being attacked.

 

He put their son to bed that night and sat up drinking wine and staring at the house phone, his cell phone and keeping his Skype open on his Macbook.

 

Itachi didn’t cry in front of Same and had taken the little boy to school like normal after a breakfast of mickey mouse pancakes and fruit.

 

This hadn’t been the first time that something like that happened during a video conference but by now Kisame would have had someone contact him.

 

So as he sat around the house, he cleaned and scrubbed. He had called Naruto and Sasuke, Hidan and Iruka but no one had heard anything.

 

So he went out in the garage and cleaned that too, he went out to the Dojo that a couple of the teams had gotten together and bought. He cleaned up there and reviewed memberships and touched based with the employees before heading to the school and picking up Same.

 

The little boy had gotten into a fight and Itachi scolded him about it. But when they got home Same turned to him and asked, “Dada, why do kids treat me different because I have two dads?”

 

Itachi felt something in him crumble. Steeling himself, “Baby, those kids just don’t understand how love works. Is that why you were fighting today?”

 

Same nodded, “Oh baby, don’t ever let those kids make you angry. Do you know why?”

 

Same shook his head.

 

“Because, Dada and Daddy love you just as much as their parents love them, probably even more. People should love who they want baby, whether you’re a mom or a dad.”

 

“You mean that it doesn’t matter if the people pee standing up or down right?” Same asked.

 

“Right baby, one day we’ll talk more about it.” Itachi said and he kissed his child on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

 

“How do you feel about having dinner with Uncle Sasuke and Naruto, huh?”

 

“Yaaayyy!!! Come on Dada, uncle Sasuke gives me cho-cho… sweets.” The little tyke perked up, not quite grasping how to say chocolate yet.

 

Itachi shook his head, “Let’s go baby.”

 

 

* * *

 

After dinner, they had all buckled down and was prepared to watch Kubo when Itachi’s cell rang.

 

He got up and went through the kitchen door to the backyard when he answered.

 

_Hello_

_I-t-chi?_

_Yes, who is this? Hello?_

_It’s Kakashi, can you hear me now?_

_Yes, yes are you all okay? I was video chatting with Kisame when the attack happened._

_Itachi, Kisame’s been shot, and we were attacked. Our copter went down but two teams came back for us._

_What…_

_Itachi, Kisame is in bad condition. We’re coming home, but as of right now…we don’t know if he’s going to make it._

_What…I-_

_Meet us at the private airport tomorrow, we’re all coming home for good. He did ask that you leave Samehada with Sasuke and Naruto…just in case._

Itachi began crying _. Ok, ok Kakashi we will be there._

_Thanks for understanding Tachi. Bye._

_Bye, be safe._

Itachi sat on the hammock, he let it all out. Crying and sobbing. He knelt down and prayed to all the gods he knew how to pray to before getting up and looking through the glass door watching as Same got up and began doing karate moves as the trio watched the movie. He had to let Iruka, Hidan and Haku know to meet him there tomorrow.

 

He went in quietly, and on his way to the bathroom he met Sasuke’s eyes. He cleaned up his face and pressed cold water to his face trying to lessen the redness around his nose and eyes.

 

When he joined his family, Same jumped on him rambling about how he’s a great fighter like Daddy and Kubo.

 

Itachi kissed his child’s head and asked him, “How would you like to sleep over with your uncles this weekend?”

 

* * *

 

After Samehada went to sleep, Itachi told Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had broken down and had bawled.

 

Sasuke had comforted both of them and had taken Naruto to bed.

 

After his brother had put the blonde to sleep, he found Itachi in the kitchen drinking from the gin bottle.

 

“Itachi are you going to be ok?” Sasuke asked.

 

“I don’t know little brother, if he dies…I don’t know if I can keep going.” Itachi sobbed.

 

“But you have to, you have Samehada now.” Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his brother’s back. “Look we’ll take care of Same tomorrow, but I know Kisame is fighting to be with you two again.”

 

Itachi nodded and Sasuke sat up with his brother talking to him until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Itachi stood nervously, he saw the arrival of the plane and had grabbed Iruka and Haku’s hands. Hidan was still pacing behind them, anger mixing with his anxiety. His friend had never been good with expressing himself.

 

When the plane touched down, the quartet noticed that other teams had been on the plane. They recognized the Nara team, the Killer B team, the Nagato team, the Anbu team all coming out leaving their team to come out slowly.

 

Deidara and Sasori came down first, waving at the bottom. Deidara was heavily bandaged around his left eye and his left arm was in a sling. Sasori had been wheeled down, he was now missing a leg.

 

Zabuza and Kakuzu came down next, both Hidan and Haku running to their lovers. Zabuza was on crutches but other than some bruising and cuts that had been stitched the man was ok. Kakuzu was already a heavily scarred man, but now he had one long scar across his mouth and had his abdomen wrapped up heavily.

 

Itachi looked to Iruka and squeezed his hand, the chocolate haired man looking to him and offering a soft smile and a reassuring squeeze.

 

Itachi feinted at what he saw next.

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi woke up, everyone crowded around him. He was hit with the memory of what he wanted to be a dream. Kisame had been wheeled down the ramp by Kakashi. His husband was in a clear coffin.

 

Itachi began saying no over and over, he began crying and bawling. When he went up to the clear box he broke down and began screaming.

 

He wanted his husband, he wanted to raise his son with the man there. He wanted to feel those big arms wrap around him again, he wanted to kiss him again. He wanted Kisame to be there when they had ‘The Talk’ with their son and explained what sex and love was.

 

He wanted so much with his husband but here he was stuck in a clear box. Itachi was screaming and suddenly he was being shaken.

 

* * *

 

His eyes opened to find Sasuke shaking him, “Itachi he’s alive! See? Look, really look at him!!”

 

Itachi felt confused, how did Sasuke get there? He made himself look back at his husband, and Itachi suddenly felt ridiculous.

 

Kisame’s eyes were open, his husband was looking at him, crying but unable to speak. He suddenly realized that the clear box was so that Kisame could stay connected to an IV and multiple monitors. Kisame also had a tracheal tube in right now.

 

Itachi smiled and blew a kiss at his husband, tracing his fingers over the handsome face. He turned to find Kakashi who had an arm in sling and the man smiled at Itachi.

 

“He’s gonna be ok. We just have to keep him like that until we get to a hospital. Then they’ll take him out of the box and get the tube out. He needed help breathing because we were traveling at a high altitude. The detrimental part is over, they’ll also perform one more surgery on his kidney and you should be able to take his big ass home.”

 

“Thank you so much Kakashi.” Itachi said and hugged the man. He looks around realizing everyone else had left. There was a team currently working on Kisame and how they were going to transport him to the hospital.

 

Sasuke grabbed him, “I came because I wanted to be here if you overreacted.”

 

Itachi smiled, “Thanks baby brother, I did huh.”

 

Sasuke nodded, a smile smile on his face.

 

Itachi looked at his husband, “Looks like I won’t be saying goodbye after all.”

 

Kisame looked at him and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

(1 month later)

 

Kisame was finally getting out of the hospital and he couldn’t be happier. Itachi, Samehada and the family had all been by to visit frequently.

 

He had unfortunately missed Sasori and Deidara’s wedding but part of the reception had been brought to his hospital room and he was able to see everyone in their wedding outfits.

 

Itachi had released another book and had brought his first copy to Kisame. Samehada had told him numerous stories about school and how he made sure no one flirted with Dada like he’d promised.

 

That had come as a surprise to Itachi who had been left out of the little secret.

 

As he dressed and put on his wedding ring he prayed and was thankful that he had been given another chance.

 

Naruto was picking him up today, apparently everyone else had things to do and Itachi had an important book signing out of state.

 

Kisame had come to terms with it and had figured he’d reacquaint himself with his home. Apparently Iruka and Kakashi wanted to babysit so they had Same.

 

What he should have seen coming was easily stamped down by Naruto who was good at being distracting so Kisame hadn’t even noticed when he didn’t get on I-4 to go home but was on his way to the blonde’s home.

 

When they parked Kisame furrowed his brow, “Naruto what are we doing at your house?”

“Itachi didn’t want you alone at home so he advised me to bring you here.” The blonde chirped and helped him get out of the car.

 

Kisame grumbled and trudged up to the door as the little blonde hung back and claimed to have things to grab out of the back of the car. When he opened the door he almost had a heart attack with the loud cheer of “Surprise” from the house full of people.

 

Kisame felt overwhelmed, so many of his friends and family had showed up. Naruto nudged him into the house laughing at him while hugging him and pushing him over to Itachi and Same who stood there with a cape for some reason and a big balloon.

 

His little boy ran up to him and jumped into his arms, “Happy Birthday Daddy!” Kisame kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arm around Itachi’s waist when the beautiful man came over to him for a kiss.

 

Everyone chuckled at the young boy, the decorations and the surprise had confused little Same.

 

“Damn Itachi, you still look as good as the first day we met.” Kisame said into his husband’s ear.

 

“You look even better Daddy.” Itachi smirked, Samehada giggling. “What’s so funny lil man?”

 

“Daddy said DAYUM.” he shouted. Everyone laughed while Kisame play swatted at his son causing him to wiggle away and run off, no doubt to go look at Naruto and Sasuke’s new baby girl, Kyuubi.

 

Itachi leaned up and gave him a tongue kiss. “I’ve really missed you daddy, Same is going over to Naruto and Sasuke’s’ tonight, you should really show Dada how much you missed him.”

 

Kisame growled into his ear, “I’m fucking you all night baby, don’t worry.”

 

That was when Hidan headed over with Same on his shoulders and they caught the evil expression on his face, Itachi said “Oh no, not those words Hidan, please!”

 

He then took off after his friend leaving Kisame to be glomped by his friends and family.

 

Through everything, they had found a love between each other that they could have easily given up on but they stuck through it and they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww!!!! I hope that you guys like this. It isn't my usual thing but I really ended up liking it. Please feel free to kudo and comment and if there is anything that you want to see stem from this just let me know!
> 
> Bye guys!!!


End file.
